


Lie Detector

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Lie Detector<br/>Summary: Dick和Damian参加了一个针对情侣而设的趣味测试，这意味着他们需要轮流戴上测谎仪。<br/>Rating: R<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Note: 欢脱向注意，Damian年龄有提升，故事背景为两人正式交往一年后。这篇与[AnotherGoodDay]那篇为同一个宇宙EARTH-476，只不过时间线稍早一点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Detector

**Lie Detector**

 

“好吧，”

Dick说，看着向他们介绍叫麦克的操作人员给对面那个十八岁的年轻人配戴好仪器的数据带。他并不能完全忍住嘴边的微笑。“我知道你也许受过甚至能欺骗这些类似机器的训练，但我明白你不会刻意掩瞒的——不过话说回来谁又能绝对保证呢？”

“既然如此你绝对会为我后期的过于坦诚给吃惊到，格雷森。”而达米安在另一头回答，他已经趋向成熟的青年嗓音稍带着戏谑，故意喊着对方他曾从很久前便已改口的姓氏。

“可以开始第一个问题了，可以参考问卷，有情况时我会立刻指出来。”叫麦克的操作人员轻松提醒道，迪克故作认真地双手抬拿起印有问题的纸张，清了清喉咙。

“好了——你认为若之前我们从未相遇直到今天也许通过意外才和彼此有了接触，换做这个情况我们会有可能依然接受对方吗？”

“毫无疑问会的。”

麦克比了个鼓励的手势说明那是正确回答。迪克动了动拿着问卷的手轻笑，“我能问下原因吗？”

“我们中任何一个都不属于过于平淡丝毫不会引起对方注意的人。进一步来讲你身上总会有些我不曾了解或拥有的东西，而那无时无刻都在吸引着我——尽管之前我可能并未对此意识到或承认过，也许需要几年，也许需要某个瞬间，但总归有一日我都将彻底明白。所以再来一次至少我是绝对接受的。”

“我也一样，达米安。”年长者对此认真地回答，“你对我来讲同样非常特殊。而那特有的联系想展开只需有机遇会让我们碰面，大概。”

迪克开始进行下一题，他低头看问卷的微笑为那条上的内容惊讶地扩大，并挑高了眉。“噢——好吧，你曾有幻想过我是异性的情况吗？”

达米安看起来的确考虑了一会儿。最后那坐在对面的男孩蹙了眉，“老天，那你可长得里外包括腹肌都真像个男人，蕾切尔。”

为此迪克爆出大笑，“你明知道我问的准确意思不是这样，”

“实话说我并不非常在乎性别因素。”这次达米安回答且耸肩，“不管其他人又怎么想但我认为你就是你，迪克，你只是换了个性别。并非指你是个姑娘就能或不能做出一些特别影响我对你一直以来大部分看法的事。”

“好极了。我想若我真的是个姑娘而你说不在乎我变成个小伙子我也一样很感动的。”迪克逗趣地答复道。

麦克依然在尽职地看照测谎仪描绘出的图案。迪克继续了，他开始感到这个趣味体验正变得越来越有意思。

“你有看上过我的任何一名朋友并想和他们其中一人发生点什么吗？别那样看我，达米安，我可只是读了问卷。”

“——然而只是想下这个问题我就软了。”

迪克在对面控制不住地大笑出声，他把问卷挡在了脸上，“我的天，”同时听着观察测谎仪的麦克说这绝对是个不能更真实的答案。

“好吧，我们继续——你今天早上看到我时首先想着的是什么？”

“我想是由此而得的满足。因为能看到你就存在那儿并知道你是我一人所拥有的。”

迪克在另一头眨了眨眼睛。“哇哦，不得不说我喜欢这个答案。能拥有你我也很满足，达米安。”

那个年轻人隔过摆放仪器的桌面轻扯嘴唇对他回应一个微笑。迪克忍不住地感到他的兄弟是如此英俊并迷人。

“接下来，你有一个从未告诉过我的事情吗？”

达米安沉默了几秒钟，测谎仪画出的线条仿佛也在斟酌着，“你确定想知道吗？”最后他问。

“为什么不？既然这样我想那绝对是个大秘密的类型了？”

“Fine，”年轻人说，“我十四岁的时候就开始在梦里幻想你了。那可都是足够真枪实弹的场景，我现在都还记得你在梦里是什么样的。”

“——看在上帝的份儿上，我现在只感谢你们这里不是直播节目而我们也绝对不会上YouTube①，”迪克对观察测谎仪的操作人员说道，他的脸现在绝对有赶超番茄酱的趋势。

“不用担心——”对方大笑着，“之前做过这个的情侣们还说过更劲爆的事。”

他们开始测试下一个问题了，迪克重新整顿着看向问卷，脸上仍带有之前的笑意。“好的，那么——你以前有思索过我们大概会维持多久这样的关系吗？”

“我想过我们未来可能会有的情况。”达米安回答，停顿了一下，“得承认除了此刻的这些无论另外哪种未来都不是我最想要的。”

他冰绿色的眼睛注视着迪克说，足以令后者接收到他的认真。“因为年龄和其他原因在之前就已不再是我们之间的问题，实际上这几年我们已共同经历过太多发生的不管美好还是可怕的事了——那为什么我们还不抓牢所有这一切让它持续到最后一秒？”

“你真是让我惊喜不断，小D，”过了好一会儿迪克终于找回自己的声音，接着年长者温和地看着他轻笑，“以及是的，为什么不让它持续到最后一秒？”

“Wow，我敢说你们平常绝对是无比能闪到别人的一对。”

“谢谢你，麦克，以及——呃，我想此时我并没有多少权利否认。”

迪克在说的同时瞥到另一边达米安戴着测谎仪上的数据带用双手做了个爆炸的动作，那男孩假笑着仿佛在提醒几个月前杰森对他们说过的类似的话——红头罩调侃新任蝙蝠侠与夜翼站在一起有时就像大号闪光弹。

“下个问题，如果我们其中一人是名超级英雄，你认为这会影响到我们的关系吗？”

“而除了各类日报会让‘韦恩企业继承人搞上排名最受欢迎之一的超级英雄夜翼’（麦克插嘴道——“夜翼？”）相关内容占据整个头版的内容，以及我们会被媒体舆论多着墨和说不定我的推特还会为此更涨一大票粉丝外，我想主观上并没有其他过大影响。”

“我想我赞同，那你认为记者或狗仔队拍到我们并刊登到报纸上的照片会是怎样的？”

那男孩坏笑地补充，“或许是达米安·韦恩和穿着制服戴着面具的夜翼在奢华宾馆的露台上拥吻这类，谁知道呢。”

“从测谎仪图上看来这并不是个完全的实话——”

“Well……无视那个吧，实际上我想他最好别说出来。有的时候我知道他那些鬼点子过几年也不会变。”

然而达米安只是保持沉默的坏笑耸肩，仿佛在告诉迪克他是刻意的，当然了。

下面他们的测试对象需要换成迪克了，达米安看着麦克将数据带利落地给他的义兄戴好，刚满十八岁的年轻人瞄了眼手中供参考用的问卷，最后将其平扔在了桌上。

“我不需要问卷。所以我直接提问了，迪克。”

“而你不会故意借此机会整我吧，达米安——你会吗？”

“回答有什么用，我现在又没戴着测谎仪。”

现任蝙蝠侠却这样说，大蓝鸟认命地将头仰到了椅背上方，不用看他就明白那男孩正得意地笑着。“Aha，我就知道，”

达米安前倾让双肘置于桌面，年轻人抬高一边的眉，开始提问。

“在第一次我对你说那个L-Word时——你是真的从未相信吗，迪克？”

“呃，我需要考虑下如何回答。”年长者慢慢呼出一口气，顿了顿，“好的，根据你当时的年龄②我承认起初的确认为那真的只是一时的——”迪克寻找的合适的措辞，“和你很多同龄人一样会产生的错误迷恋情况。”

仪器描绘出的图案平稳地进行着，在达米安的注视下迪克继续了。“但就在，我想反而是紧接着的一段时间里，从各个方面上我重新逐步感觉到……那都是真的，达米安，你所说的那些，根据平日每个你无意表露出的一言一行。我对你有说过从马戏团开始我便极其会观察每个人的眼神或动作所传达的信息吗？所以那之后我意识到必须更加严肃正视我们之间的问题，”

迪克与位于另一头的年轻人对望着，“而我想从之后的结果看，最后我们都很满意，不对吗？”

“我之前未曾说过。”片刻后达米安回答，他趋向更加成熟的脸庞沉稳甚至带有一丝肃睦。“但切实来讲我一向感谢至少你有让我们来了个尝试。”

“一个很棒的尝试，”迪克补充，看着那男孩对他牵高了一边的嘴角。

“下个问题。”达米安道，“我想明白那次健身室的事儿。”

迪克反应过来对方是在指“训练室”，麦克正好奇地一边观察测谎仪一边等待他们继续。但是迪克一头雾水，“好吧，特指哪次？”

“不是最近的。基本上发生于两年前。而你有一回来庄园暂住几天，在从健身室出来前你表现得异常不自在。”

“噢，噢好吧，那次，”迪克感到皮肤发烫，抬手遮住了他的眉眼和部分尴尬的笑容，“我猜我无路可走了，对吗？你得清楚在当时还有很多问题我们都未弄清时，我绝对不能让你发现关于——性吸引的麻烦。”

“这可是大实话，”麦克明了地指出来。达米安在对面故露恶质地微笑，这加重了迪克不好的预感。

“那假设当晚我就找你弄清了那些所谓的问题，而这基础上我还付诸行动地想跟你上床——这时你会拒绝吗？”

“这几乎就是个考验，”迪克喃喃说，他看起来不好意思并忍着大笑，“虽然我感谢你的假设前提，但抱歉了。”

“——他的‘理智’确实是那样说的，”麦克适宜地插嘴。

“Ha，我就知道我其实能更早便爬上你的床，”达米安得意地宣布。

“好的，你个混蛋。You got me，我猜我只能这样回答了。”

年轻人咧嘴，“让我们继续。”他说，“你是否有幻想过我们尝试角色扮演？而若有那又是怎样的？”

“撒谎就太显而易见了，所以——你是个危险敌人而在场较量中我被抓了。这个常见版本如何？”

“我们可以改天来一场，用上某套衣服和地牢，我知道你最终会很喜欢的。”

随即迪克趣味盎然地向他做了个表示欢迎的手势，等待达米安开始下一个提问。

但真正开口前，那男孩首先平静地，又像暗自忖度着什么注视了迪克一会儿，令后者在接收到他无声传达的复杂讯息时让目光同样坚定地锁在他的眼睛上。

“大概直接问听上去着实有些蠢。”达米安说，“而你考虑过未来可能会有——那种我们互相戴个戒指之类的计划吗，迪克？”

迪克稍微惊讶地——恐怕还因感略有趣地瞠大了眼。达米安一向懂得如何利用行动证明自己的誓言和态度，而事实证明他的目标很早前便已达成，但这个年轻的现任蝙蝠侠仍旧会在最后悄悄问询迪克关于婚礼的事。

达米安的表情认真又微弱透露着不知晓迪克答案的迷茫，夹杂着向来稀有，这几年显得更为淡薄的孩子气。

“——我当然考虑过，”年长者回答，凝望更年轻的那方且微笑，“毕竟我又不认为‘婚姻是爱情的坟墓’那句话适合套在两个我们这样的人身上。正因此我才更认为那没什么大不了的。”

“我问完所有问题了，”达米安说道，但他的目光没有断开和迪克的联系。

“所以这就到结束阶段了？”夜翼看着身上的数据带依次被麦克去除，那个年轻的测谎仪操作人员愉快地向他们祝贺。“希望这个趣味体验你们还算满意。”

“是的，我们非常满意。谢谢你，麦克。”

他们站离座位进行最后的道别，在一同搭乘电梯下降至大厦底层的期间达米安重新开口了。

“现在有一个新目标，”年轻人将头扭向迪克，电梯内部的镜面映出他们叠在一起的身影。“不过我得找准一个好时机执行，只要不出意外。”

“不出意外？”迪克好笑地复述，对方耸了耸肩。

“像是我突然消失之类的，否则我不会停下策划这一切的。”他听起来信心满满，“所以做好准备，夜翼。”

“——你是我见过的头一个能把求婚这种事说得像挑战的人，达米安。”

在达米安能继续说什么前迪克便吻上了他，“不过管他的，知道你简直爱惨了我就对了。”

“而就算没测谎仪我也清楚失去我你绝对不行，迪克。”

达米安轻笑着贴着他的唇给予回应，一直到他们顺利走出抵达一楼的电梯，也没有将相握的手松开。

 

**The End**

 

 

①迪克对操作人员说的话  
因为这篇的灵感就来自公共平台播出的关于测谎仪体验的视频，所以可理解为41两人这次参与的活动并不会向群体公开。

②年龄问题  
在[AnotherGoodDay]中达米安对迪克说第一个L-Word时他刚十四岁。


End file.
